Rise Of The Brave Frozen Tangled Dragons in Hogwarts
by GirlOnFire628
Summary: Characters from Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, Frozen, HTTYD, Hotel Translyvania, the Incredibles, Despicable Me, The Lorax, Meet the Robinsons, and Wreck-It-Ralph are in this crossover, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sorting** Hat! Some people you won't see because they are too young to be at Hogwarts yet.**

_Professors:  
_St. North-Headmaster  
Pitch-Potions/Head of Slytherin  
Lorax-Herbology/Head of Hufflepuff  
Helen Parr-Charms/Head of Ravenclaw  
Gothel-Transfiguration/Head of Gryffindor  
Gru-Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Elinor-History of Magic  
Calhoun-Flying  
Valka-Astronomy  
Belch-Apparition  
Ralph-Care of Magical Creature/Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts  
Robinson-Divination  
Dracula-Muggle Studies  
Murray-Study of Ancient Runes  
Stein-Alchemy  
Fix-It-Felix Jr.-Caretaker

_Rise Of the Guardians:_  
Jack Frost/Overland-Slytherin  
Toothiana-Hufflepuff  
Bunnymund-Slytherin  
Sandman-Hufflepuff  
Jamie-Hufflepuff

_Brave:_  
Merida-Gryffindor  
Young MacGuffin-Hufflepuff  
Wee Dingwall-Ravenclaw  
Young Macintosh-Gryffindor

_Tangled:_  
Rapunzel-Hufflepuff  
Flynn/Eugene-Slytherin

_Frozen:  
_Elsa-Ravenclaw  
Anna-Gryffindor  
Kristoff-Hufflepuff  
Hans-Slytherin

_HTTYD:_  
Hiccup-Ravenclaw  
Astrid-Gryffindor  
Fishlegs-Ravenclaw  
Snotlout-Slytherin  
Ruffnut-Gryffindor  
Tuffnut-Gryffindor

_Hotel Transylvania:_  
Mavis-Slytherin  
Johnny-Hufflepuff

_The Incredibles:  
_Violet-Ravenclaw  
Dash-Slytherin

_The Lorax:  
_Ted-Slytherin  
Audrey-Ravenclaw

_Meet the Robinsons:_  
Wilbur-Slytherin

_Despicable Me:  
_Margo-Ravenclaw  
Edith-Gryffindor

_Wreck-It-Ralph:  
_Vanellope-Hufflepuff  
Taffyta-Slytherin  
Candlehead-Hufflepuff  
Rancis-Ravenclaw

_The Croods:_  
Eep-Gryffindor  
Guy-Ravenclaw  
Thunk-Hufflepuff


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts Express

_Rapunzel POV_

Families gathered around the train. I didn't know any of these people, just my mother. She was also going to Hogwarts. As much as she wanted, we weren't allowed to ride in the same train car. My mother carried our bags . Pascal, my chameleon, looked around the station. I didn't want to put him in a cage, but my mother insisted. She's never liked Pascal. The smell of burnt rubber invaded my nostrils and children began boarding the train. My mother sighed and put down our bags. She opened her arms, a usual gesture between us, I threw my arms around her waist, for I could only reach her waist. Her fingers lightly tapped my head and smoothed down my hair.

"I'll see you soon, my flower," she planted a kiss on my forehead," please behave yourself. I wouldn't want you to give a bad impression of me, seeing you are my daughter. " She handed me my suitcase and my ticket and walked me to the entrance. She didn't stand in line with all the other parents, but instead she went to go on board, as well.

The kids on the Hogwarts express were loud. They laughed at everything and pushed each other to get into a seat. Because I didn't know anybody, I sat down to a boy who didn't seem to be talking. He had several freckles under his eyes and brown hair. Both our heads turned to the door when a redhead slid the door open.

"Hello," she mumbled to us. She sat down next to me and twittered with her thumbs. I replied to her greeting with a nod of my head. Mother always said that I talked too much. The boy just kept looking out the window, expecting someone more interesting. The redhead sighed," You have a lot of hair," she stated. I just noticed that my hair snaked around the floor. "Oh, my mother doesn't like short haired girl."

"Must be extreme, your mum?"

I tried to keep up the conversation, I've never really had friends." I guess." The boy snorted.

"Great," the girl and I exchanged a glance and saw another person enter that train car. He had snow white hair and was wearing a blue hoodie. The brown haired boy tried not to look at him.

The white haired boy started to laugh." Hiccup! How did you mange to get a car alone with two girls?"

Hiccup? That's a strange name. Hiccup didn't scoot over for the boy. " How did you get let on the train, Jack? Surprises me that people are letting _you _ learn magic!" Hiccup spat. Jack didn't care that there wasn't room to sit next to Hiccup, he merely sat on Hiccup's cloaks.

"Thanks, Frost!" Hiccup yanked out his cloaks. The redhead scooted closer to the window.

"If you big lugs are going to at each other, do it somewhere else." Jack took notice of my silence. " What's your name, Blondie?"

The redhead laughed." Impulsive flirter," she reached out her hand to shake with Hiccup." I'm Merida, and if you don't take a swing at him, I will." She kept her eyes trained on Jack.

I swallowed my fear." Rapunzel Gothel." Jack pondered my name.

"First name doesn't match your last. It sounds too weird. You adopted?"

Merida and Hiccup snorted." No."

Merida pushed a curl behind her ear." _Are_ you adopted?" It sounded like she was making fun of him, but Jack nodded a yes.

"That was kind of rude," I pointed out. My eyes went to Pascal, who was camouflaging himself perfectly, I wish I could say the same for myself. Jack gave me a genuine smile. He seemed sort of nice, rude and brash yes, and very impulsive. Very impulsive.

Merida and Jack started to laugh. Merida eyed me like I meant something. It was a strange feeling being inspected in this way. "Rapunzel's a mouthful to say, I'm calling you Punz."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Is your mother a professor here, Rapunzel?

"Yes, how come?"

Hiccup, Merida, and Jack looked at each other. " She's one of the meanest teachers at Hogwarts." This didn't surprise me, my mother originally didn't want children, so of course she would hate working with children every year. But she does love me. The train lurched forward.

"Children are annoying at times," I stated. They all blinked. The sweets cart stopped by our car. That seemed to keep their curiosity at bay for a while. Merida and Jack were the only ones who bought candy. Jack kept all his to himself, but Merida offered to share. Hiccup took a chocolate frog, but I wasn't hungry. Hiccup snapped one of the legs of the frog and passed it to me.

"It's a long till we get to Hogwarts. You might want something," he said between bites. I inspected the treat and bit into it.

Jack and Merida grinned at me. Merida pushed a curl behind her ear," We're gonna get along just fine, Punz."


	3. Chapter 3

_Merida POV:_

Hiccup and I rolled our eyes at Jack trying to impress Rapunzel. Rapunzel was really delicate you could tell by how she held herself. She bit her lip a lot and looked down when she talked. I elbowed her in the ribs, causing her to jump. I pointed outside the window. Jack frowned at my interruption, but I didn't pay attention. I hated kids like him, who thought they could get away with everything.

Hiccup chuckles at Jack's face and looks out the window as well.

You barely make out the traces of the castle. The outline was there, if you knew what you were looking for. The door to the car slid open and we all snapped our heads to see a girl with a pixie cut and dark black hair grin at us.

"Some prefects said we should start changing into our cloaks. We're going to get sorted as soon as we arrive," her teeth are pure white and I become transfixed with how her teeth were the exact opposite of her jet black hair.

"What's the sorting?" Jack inquired. The girl looked at him with disgust. How could he not know what the sorting was? The girl slid into our car and shut the door behind her. She leaned close enough to Jack that it could almost look like she could kiss him.

" The sorting," she grinned, "they_ sort_ you into houses due to your personality." She looked him up and down." Definitely not Ravenclaw." I stifled a snort, but Hiccup straight up laughed. Even Rapunzel grinned, even she knew what the Sorting was.

"I'm Mavis," she held out her hand." My dad works at Hogwarts and he's told me the hat allows you to pick, but it's best for him to choose." She shook my hand fiercely and flashed me a smile."I think I've seen you guys before, do your parent's work here?"

Everyone but Jack nodded. "Well it was nice talking, but I got to go change. The line to the restrooms are ridiculously long." She popped back into the hall. I took Rapunzel's hand. " We should get changed." I wouldn't dare leave her alone with those two boys. I took my bag and pulled her along with me. Mavis was right, the lines _were_ unbelievably long. We went to the end of the line, earning ourselves smug looks from girls farther up ahead.

"You don't talk much, do you?" I said, focusing my gaze on her. Rapunzel shrugged.

"I guess not, I've never had any one to talk to."

"Neither have I, well not my own age. I usually talk to my brothers. I've had a few friends, but they were always neighbors. They were muggles, but the only magical friend I've had was Hiccup. But we don't really talk after he started hanging out with the Vikes."

"The Vikes?" Rapunzel asked, twirling her hair. I nodded." They're some mean kids from my neighborhood. I've known Jack, too. But he was more of a loner." The line started to shift forward. Before I knew it, Rapunzel was sliding into the bathroom with her bags.

"Merida?" A girl with a puff of hair grinned at me. I recognized her as Eep, one of my neighbors from back home. She was already in her robes.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming to Hogwarts!" Eep's father was a muggle, but her mother was a witch. He didn't really like magic, so when Eep and Thunk got their letters, he was less than excited. He almost didn't let them buy their supplies at Diagon Alley. My mother was a half-blood and my father was too, so it didn't matter much. My mother was a professor, so that added to the excitement when I received my letter.

"I thought so too, but my mom convinced him a week before," she grinned. Rapunzel stepped out of the bathroom cabinet and I said goodbye to Eep.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts." Eep nodded and skipped back off into her car. Rapunzel tugged on her robes. I didn't realize excited I was to get to Hogwarts until, I shut the bathroom door behind me and peeled off my clothes. I threw on my uniform and stubbornly put on the skirt, doing my best to tuck in my blouse. After my blouse was sort of tucked in, I pulled on my knee high socks and dress shoes. I plucked out a band from my bag and put my hair in a ponytail, wincing at my obvious knots. I decided it looked horrible, so I edged out it and smoothed over my head. Enough hair problems for a day. I put on my robes and threw my bag over my shoulder.

"Oof!" My bottom hit the floor, luring a scowl onto my features.

"Merida," the voice screeched. I got a good look at him and sighed. Wee Dingwall, he was one of the boys who had taken a liking to stalking me. He snatched my hand and pulled me up. I guess that got him tired because he was breathing harder than I was from my fall. He grinned too eagerly. "I'm so sorry, Merida. I wasn't looking, I-"

"It's okay, I have to um get to my car. I heard we're arriving soon," I stammered for an explanation. He nodded quickly, I hoped he bought it.

"Well okay, I hope we're in the same house," he smiled. I felt bad for ditching him that quickly, but he would always stare at me in the playground surrounded by a few of his cousins, Young MacGuffin and Macintosh. Frankly, they all just scared the daylights out of me. I reminded myself to pick my bag up and grin back.

"Okay," I honestly doubt we're going to be sorted into the same house. When my mum was at Hogwarts, she was in Ravenclaw, but I know I won't get sorted into that house. They're all just weird kids that take more homework just for fun. My father was sorted into Gryffindor, my favorite house. I really hoped I would join. I would prefer Gryffindor or Slytherin. Just not Ravenclaw or Jigglypuff( that's what my dad calls it.)


End file.
